Three years ago, the Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital was designated a Radiation Therapy Center. Since that time - thanks to funding from the Center Grant and other sources - considerable progress has been made. Research programs related to clinical and basic science are underway. Underlying these programs are the Regional Radiation Therapy Network representing more than 3,000 new cancer patients for radiation therapy each year, the basic science research facilities, the clinical research programs (intradepartmental, interdepartmental, and national in scope) and the basic research programs. The Radiation Therapy Center is serving as the foundation upon which is being erected a multi-disciplinary major cancer center (medical oncology, surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, etc.). Funding of the current renewal application will enable the center to progress further in bringing together those disciplines dealing with cancer, thereby producing optimum conditions for cancer clinical research, service to patients, basic cancer research, and training of physicians and paramedical personnel for cancer research and treatment. Major needs of the Center consist of more nearly adequate facilities and equipment for research assignments as well as basic science, administrative and clinical personnel to facilitate the research programs.